


Décor de Halloween

by Gairid



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Humor, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis resists the concept of "spooky" as the Halloween decorating begins.</p><p>Entry for Drabble Dimanche, 10/18/15 Four prompts used: Spooky, Cat, Howl, Darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Décor de Halloween

“I think we should go for eerie and sinister this year,” Brian said. He and Lestat knelt on the floor, rummaging through several large storage bins which held decorations from Halloweens Past. Lestat gazed at him, head cocked and, recognizing the inquisitive tilt, Brian went on, “A hanging skeleton under the balcony. Creepy glowing eyes in the windows, Spanish moss…you know?”

Lestat opened another bin. “Here's two of those skeletons,” he announced. A moment later he smiled, “And look! Skulls on pikes!”

“Where is that bubbling cauldron with the fake fire under it? That looked good behind the carriageway gate," Brian muttered to himself.

“How is Spanish moss creepy?” I asked curiously. I sat curled on the sofa, one of the courtyard cats in my lap. She stood briefly and stretched, arching her back in proper Halloween fashion before settling back. Brian shrugged. “It just has a spooky vibe in the moonlight, you know? It has this atmosphere about it...it would look good under there."

“You know, Louis, I suppose we could go and lurk the Quarter in Count Dracula gear. Vampires are a traditional Halloween creature, after all. What do you think?”

“I don’t believe I care for that idea,” I said firmly. “And neither do you.”

“Don’t do the thing, Lestat,” Brian murmured.

Lestat attempted a glare, but it was clear he was amused. He switched gears. “In keeping with your creepy theme, perhaps backlight the Spanish moss with a ghoulish, sickly green?” 

“But how to banish the darkness on our shadowy balcony? I asked.

“Jack O’Lanterns and strings of purple lights,” Lestat said with an air of authority. “And we must not forget Madame Cadavre and her pulsing red heart.” He removed the figure from her folds of tissue and arranged her grey shroud around her ghastly, shrunken face.

“Yeah, that’s good. I’d forgotten all about her,” Brian said with the satisfaction of a child. He really likes Halloween. “Hey! What about sound effects? There’s a CD here somewhere--screams and howling and moans…”

“How is _that_ spooky?” I interrupted, arching an eyebrow questioningly.

Once again Lestat cocked his head in that endearing way he has. “ What do you mean, Louis?

“Tell me how would that be different than any other night?”

There was a moment of complete silence and they both looked at me with identical astonished expressions followed by gusts of laughter.

FIN


End file.
